


With Allies Like These

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Conflict, Love, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Dark Side of the Force, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Asajj Ventress' thoughts on an offer made by a Jedi Master.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For They Have Sown The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758541) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> This story is the result of a prompt from Merfilly, resulting from the fact that the Ole Miss Rebels beat the snot out of the Georgia Bulldogs today. 
> 
> I would never imply that a wager was made. I would be shocked that there was gambling going on in this establishment.
> 
> Takes place in a different POV of events in "For They Have Sown the Wind."
> 
> It might help that you read that, but I think it could stand alone. Of course, it would make me very happy if you did read it.
> 
> Thanks to Merfilly for encouragement and support.

The acolyte holds her side, as the pain lances with every bump of the aircar. Garen Blackthorn glances at her as she twists her face in pain.

"Keep driving, you spoiled fool, before I gut you." Asajj gasps.

The scion of an Elder Family of Corellia smirks at the dark acolyte. "Sure, darling. Go ahead and kill me. I doubt in your condition that you could take over this aircar before it crashes, or even find a way off of Corellia. If you are going to be able to survive your stay on my world, you are going to have to get into bacta and repair those liquefied organs that the Togruta left you with."

Asajj considers this. _Of course, I'll get all healed up just in time for my master to strangle me._

For the second time this night, she considers the soft words of the Togruta bitch. The serene, calm expression on her face as she offered Asajj a alternative - a new path.

Maybe even an old one.

She thinks of her Master, Ky Narec. Of his kindness, his good humor. His love. She shakes her head; trying to violently expel her demons.

She had thought of Ky for some reason each time she faced the Jedi Padawan - the Corellian thug. Each time, memories of him had come unbidden to the forefront of her mind when she faced the sarcastic fool.

She thinks of the Order that he was so proud of - an Order meant to do good. Her faces twists even further. An Order of hypocrites who abandoned him to his death.

Asajj grimaces as she remembers the manifestations of that good that she had seen in the last few days.

A Jedi Master who had stood over her Padawan when he was down. A Jedi Master who had nearly lost her arm fighting for him, but had been saved by the quick actions of her bearded apprentice. A Padawan who had continued to pursue her even when his Master and good sense had and should've dictated he stop.

A scene she had witnessed from a distance after that Padawan had only been dissuaded from his pursuit of her by an aircar connecting with his ribcage. Of a reunion of Master and Padawan, where the serene Jedi Master had been overcome with emotion at the sight of her apprentice - so much so that she had held him to her, whispering in his ear.

She thought of her own embrace - the embrace of Ky Narec as his Force-presence snuffed out. Of her anguish that no one heard.

She remembers the battle tonight, as she attempted to accomplish her mission and kill Draq' Bel Iblis - the Dragon of Corellia in one last swipe.

Again, his allies proved too much for hers. As she watched Bel Iblis, his son, that little twit of a Zeltron, and of course the troublesome Jedi pair.

The Togruta fresh off of her fight with Asajj; the apprentice barely able to stand from his injuries - injuries from the last time that they had dueled.

Both making short work of her 'allies.'

She remembers her anger, as she unsheathes her sabers and charges Bel Iblis' back. She sees Ti charge as swings her lightsaber down on the bureaucrat.

A swing that is intercepted by the back of a beautiful twit of a Zeltron. She can hear the muffled scream of the girl, the smell of sizzling flesh as she scores the back of the officer.

An officer - that twit of a Zeltron who immediately spins and opens up with her blaster on her attacker. Until the thug of a Padawan charges Ventress, his lightsaber coming up to attack her.

She can feel the pain rolling off of him in waves, as well as see the bloody froth at his lips.

Ventress hears the car behind her; she hears Garen yelling at her. In that instant, she marvels at her opponents; their willingness to sacrifice for one another.

_With allies such as these._

She sees the Dragon and the Jedi attending to the wounded Zeltron. For an instant, she sees herself kneeling and placing her curved, scarlet lightsabers at Ti's feet, to feel the Togruta's cool hand on her head, as she raises the acolyte to her feet.

But her mind's eye sees the Jedi activating her lightsaber into Asajj's chest. Just as the Jedi abandoned Ky. As they abandoned her.

She makes her choice.

She jumps into the open door of the vehicle. As it careens away, she spies the incongruous sight of a Jedi Master kissing the wounded Zeltron. She realizes what she has lost by her choice.

She steels herself against that loss. She tries to think of what she has gained.

 _Power_.

Asajj Ventress winces in pain again, as her ally swerves the aircar to miss an elderly male in a bright red coat walking a small, stubby, four-legged pure white animal. The surprised expression on the old man's and the pushed-in face of the animal absurdly stays with her as they move towards Garen's safe house and escape.

She closes her eyes as she thinks of her probable fate at the hands of her Master. Her painful death.

She tries to tell herself that her Master loves her when he punishes her and calls her 'child.'

Her mind falls back to the open affection of Ti and her Padawan; of Ti and the Zeltron twit.

_With allies such as these._

She doesn't see the ally that came back for her smile as he sees her confused and angry expression.


End file.
